


Proper Winn-Care 101

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Winn didn't go to the future, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nia and Winn would be such good friends tbh, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Winndox + a kiss after a small rejectionBrainy quite prides himself at having learned the best ways to deal with his boyfriend, now that he had acquired one. He knew exactly what to do when Winn was feeling down.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Kudos: 25





	Proper Winn-Care 101

Supergirl || Winndox || Supergirl || Proper Winn-Care 101 || Supergirl || Winndox || Supergirl

Title: Proper Winn-Care 101 – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, hurt/comfort, fluff, canon divergent: Winn doesn't go to the future

Main Pairing: Brainy/Winn

DC Characters: Brainiac 5, Winn Schott, Nia Nal

Summary: Prompt: Winndox + a kiss after a small rejection

Brainy quite prides himself at having learned the best ways to deal with his boyfriend, now that he had acquired one. He knew exactly what to do when Winn was feeling down.

**Proper Winn-Care 101**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Humans were complex. Highly complicated. And also high maintenance. Yet, Brainy had come to realize, they were very much worth the effort of learning how to interact with them. Their friendship was the most rewarding thing Brainy could imagine. And one of them had given him even more than just friendship. He had... come to _love_ Winn Schott. Brainy had found himself drawn in and fascinated early on and he had tried courting in what he had been informed had been rather awkward ("A jar of dirt, Brainy? A _jar of dirt_?", had Nia asked, repeatedly, when she had asked Brainy and Winn how they got together). However, since then Brainy had spent a lot of time studying human courting and relationship behavior. He knew he was coming on strong at times – he only could do a hundred percent – and sometimes, that was overwhelming for Winn, but the two of them worked well. A lot of communication and learning from each other was the secret.

"What's gotten into you, Winn?", asked Nia concerned when the three met for lunch that day.

The three were close friends, Nia had become Brainy's best friend in this time and Nia and Winn had hit it off the day Nia started working at CatCo, really. The couple was meeting Nia for lunch, both coming from the DEO. Admittedly, Brainy had seen the change of mood too but he had yet to determine its cause. With Winn, it could be a variety of reasons.

"You know the proposal I had? So I pitched it to the boss. And the new boss lady did _not_ like it. I swear, she just doesn't like _me_ , personally", whined Winn. "It was a _great_ idea."

Ah. Rejection. Winn had been very excited about his idea and Brainy thought it was a good project to pitch too. It surely was not about Winn's brilliant mind, this one was on their new strict boss.

However, Brainy knew _exactly_ how to make this better. He had learned this very early on; Winn didn't need empty words of reassurance, not even of reassurance about his mind and how brilliant the idea was. What he needed was Brainy's support and comfort. Winn's favorite means of comfort were hugs and kisses. Brainy enjoyed them quite a lot too.

As soon as they sat down at the booth, Brainy reached out and gently pulled Winn in closer so the human was leaning against his side and so Brainy could reach his temples. The kiss was a tender touch of lips against the place where Winn's brilliance was hidden. Winn sighed contently.

"Thanks, Brainy", hummed Winn, closing his eyes.

Brainy straightened his back and tightened his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Any time."

"How about food for comfort?", offered Nia kindly, making Winn smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the two WinnDox prompts I got when I took prompts the other day on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))! I hate that we missed out on all that brilliant Nia-Winn friendship that would have 100% happened had Winn stayed in the past!


End file.
